Reminiscence of the Forgotton
by Universal Sweetheart
Summary: Varia goes on a mission for Vongola tenth;collect a frozen rock from the times of Primo. What happens when the discovery turns out that inside this rock was Primo's sister and worse... she awakens. Varia kept her for themselves and now she has to live up to each Varia member's expectation in the team as the new addition/maid/ toy and even a lover.TYL time VariaXOC and a bit OCCness
1. Chapter 1

_**Halo everyone i hope u enjoy this fic, i want to give thanks to Anime-cuteness who motivated me to write and post it and also i want to thank you too who is reading this for clicking on this story...I really have a lot planned in store for this chapter so i'm kindly asking, even if this chapter is stupid and boring please bare with it...its the first chapter I'll be sure to come back and work on it^^**_

_**Please add to favourites, follow and review also feel free to check out my other Katekyo fanfics, You'll be Uke and I'll be seme, High Tension and More than friends less than lovers. I hope you enjoy**_

_**Here goes^^**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_What a worthless waste of time….wasn't the Vongola boss and his team of 'trash' supposed to be doing this, instead I have to be doing this stupid job that took up my sleeping time. _

"Voiiiiii! Where's that fucking delivery that's supposed to be here from 2 hours AGO?"

Squalo waved his sword franticly on the deck. This was accompanied by the famous laughter from Belphagor.

"Shi shi shi shi shi, you mean that man that came on the speed boat not too long ago?" Purred Belphagor

"YES VOIIII DON'T TELL ME YOU DID SOMETHING TO HIM!" Squalo shouted his silver hair whipping through the air taking in the sea breeze. He looked more muscular than always since he was shirtless and wore only his white trousers

"No" Belphagor said smirking his famous Cheshire cat grin.

"Oi….sempai…..why is there a dead delivery guy over here covered in your knives" Fran asked in a monotone voice kicking the limp body that was on the ground.

"VOIIIII DON'T JUST STAND THERE! TAKE THE MEAT OUT OF HIS BAG AND THROW HIM IN THE SEA BEFORE HE STARTS STINKING UP THE PLACE!" Fran took up the bag and carried it to Squalo who was fuming like crazy. "VOIIII WHERE'S THAT DAMN LUSSIRIA! CALL HIM AND HAVE HIM READY THIS FOR THE BOSS!"

Fran took the bag from him and headed to Lussuria in his green trunks. Belphagor stayed leaned up at the side of the boat boredly shooting his knives out in the water catching large fishes and pulling them back up by the string and pack them in the heap beside him. Xanxus lay in the middle of his deck on his chair comfortably waiting for his stake at the moment. Yea….he was hot like that

The entire Varia was sent on a mission to bring a new dicovery back to the Vongola base for inspection. Of course a lesser squad could be sent but this task however needed the best class. The 'discovery' was precious, indeed it was. A frozen rock that was made by primo, the first generation Vongola, using the Zero point breakthrough that froze not only the rock but an entire island.

According to the information the rock was in the middle and it was still undiscovered as to what was inside or even most likely, who. By the time Varia landed on the island they had to cloth themselves in jackets and scarf, the island was freaking cold to hell, as if finding it wasn't hard, by the time they were in radius of the island a fog had almost got them lost. They started their journey, Squalo in the front, Xanxus in a seat that Levi all by himself was carrying with Belphagor and Fran behind. The walk wasn't long at all, everything was frozen as a matter of fact, they could hardly believe that this was something done in the first generation. It was fresh and alive almost as if it happened two minutes ago.

"Boss, I'm guessing that would be it~" Lussuria purred looking to the right to see a huge sculpture of a blazing frozen fire.

"Shishishi looks like we found ourselves what we were looking for, Froggy, you carry it"

"Sorry sempai but I don't think I can manage that" Fran replied in a monotone voice.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WE NEED SOMEONE TO CARRY THAT SHIT, CAN IT EVEN HOLD ON THE BOAT!"

Xanxus hissed and went to sleep. He had no intention of sitting this out.

Squalo pulled out his phone, dialed and made a call. The next half an hour 6 helicopters arrived and managed to lift the ice sculpture. They managed to get back to Italy and deliver the ice sculpture to the Vongola science department and made their way back to the base of the Varia. It wasn't even late in the night after about 7 hours that the entire Varia team was wanted back at the science department. They went as ordered, which was after Xanxus almost killed Squalo for waking him up.

"It seems that inside the ice was a person" The science department representative, decennia, told them. They were inside of the elevator going up to see what they recovered from the discovery. She was a silverrette with tanned skin and a short flashy stylish haircut. She had large grey eyes that made her look more inquisitive than she already was. Huge bust small waist wide hips and a pair of sexy legs nicely covered in black satin stockings underneath her short mini skirt that matched her light blue ruffled shirt under her opened close fitted white lab coat. She held her book in one hand with her pen in the other informing the Varia about the recovered information. All of them paid less attention to her words and more to her body, she was hot, even Belphagor was blushing for god sakes, Xanxus was well, Xanxus, he had nothing to do and nothing to say just close his eyes and leaned against the wall hoping to go home as soon as this was over.

Eventually they reached. The place was huge. It had in the middle a large cylindrical object in the middle that actually met the rough which was hell ass high and inside was a person, no…..a girl. They could see since it was transparent, she had a tube attached to her mouth and nostrils and she was curled up in the center floating in the water. The water was dark blue and a couple bubbles came up every now and then.

"I take it that _she_ was in the ice?" Lussuria asked surprisingly without his gayish tone, "She is So cute~ Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" So maybe it was back.

As soon as he said this in nanoseconds he was at the foot of the huge cylinder looking at the girl.

"Voi woman…who is she?" Squalo asked in a normal level which caught everyone's attention.

"That's the point, that's why we called you…..after running some diagnosis and tests on her we received some very valuable information" The silverrette gulped.

"Trash, hurry and speak, I have no time to waste here" Xanxus said cutting in

"The girl we are looking at is the sister of Giotto, Vongola Primo".

Belphagor who was torturing Fran froze on the spot, Lussuria who was looking at the girl froze and looked around, Squalo and Xanxus were soundlessly surprised.

"VOIIIIIIII THEN HOW DID SHE SURVIVE!" Squalo said breaking the silence.

"It's been like a thousand years since then" Belphagor said with a sweat drop a weary smirk on his face. If she was Vongola primo's sister, then exactly what strength does that girl have, worse, what is she? What was this girl that even her brother had to freeze her? Famous words go by that brother and sister can be complete opposites, so if Primo was such a nice, caring person, maybe she was a barbaric, loud, war-like person.

A female version of Squalo came up in their mind.

Nahhhhhh

Decennia stood on the top and spoke with Xanxus who obviously wasn't listening, while Squalo leaned against the railing looking at the huge cylindrical glass filled with liquid with the girl inside. Belphagor and Fran where downstairs having an argument.

"Fake prince, I am asking you to stop throwing you knives on me"

"Shi shi why"

"Because I am tired of using illusions to prevent myself from being hurt" Fran said without any pinch of emotion in his voice.

"Then stop using illusions and let yourself get hurt, the prince says so"

Fran sighed and turned around, using illusions was getting boring, and he was too lazy to dodge too. So when Bel through the next, he finally gathered the strength to dodge and the knife went in the cylinder.

Oops

"Oiiii boss, Fake Prince stabbed the cylinder"

"It's a specimen Jar you idiot" Belphagor said actually stabbing him now

"That's a big specimen jar" Levi mumbled

"VOIIIIII THAT THING IS LEAKING WATER!" Squalo shouted pointing at the water leaking out. Almost on cue the alarm in the lab went off.

"shi shi, don't worry problem solved" the prince said using the froggy hat that Fran still had on holding down over the hole so that the water could stop running.

"Oi senpai can u please stop using my head for this."

Squalo was sending death wishes to the two and Lussuria was trying to get them to calm down and the alarm kept banging and red lights kept flashing and people were running around panicking Xanxus was obviously getting pissed. He took out his gun and in his fury fired a short at Lussuria (since he was the best to aim at and the most annoying with his squeaky girl voice) and dodging it; it went right in the glass of the cylinder.

That was when the entire thing cracked and then there was an explosion.

One minute the place was dry and everything was intact and now…..it was the opposite.

There was no roof to begin with, the entire place was a disaster and also flooded. Everyone was soak and either sprawled on the ground or holding on to something. The Varia seemed perfectly fine since they managed to reach safety at the last minute.

Belphagor laughter was the first to bring life into the room, "at least I didn't get wet"

Fran lowered them back to ground and they walked over to Squalo who has drying his hair.

"VOIIIIIIII DO ANY OF YOU KNOW WHAT WAS IN THAT LIQUID! ITS ALL OVER MY HAIR!" he sad in a manly tone (note: Manly)

"Where's Lussiria?" Fran questioned

"Here here~" He sang, he had opened his bos weapon and protected most of the workers and now he was healing their scars.

"Shi shi…..it might not seem the time, but what will be bosses reaction on getting soak?" They all froze

"VOIIIII WHERE'S THAT DAMN LEVI! I SAW HIM BRING UP HIS STINGRAY TO PROTECT BOSS!"

Almost as if just realizing the fish, it went back into its box revealing a wet man at the side and a dry Xanxus.

"Anou…..Boss, what are you holding there?" Fran asked walking up to him.

"She came out, Primo's sister, and landed in my arms" He said looking down at her. They all crowded around and looked at her.

She was asleep of course. She had very long lashes something girls today would die for not to mention a straight nose, soft pink lips and a perfectly clean scarless skin. She had golden blonde hair that was long a straight but curled around and over her body since she was wet. Everyone looked down and then suddenly they were as red as tomato Xanxus looked away immediately a light shade of red over his cheeks.

"Put something on her now" The girl was indeed naked. Decennia came up and placed a white coat over her.

"Should I contact the tenth boss"

"No we'll keep her" Xanxus said cutting in

The entire Varia froze. Xanxus was keeping her?

"One of you scums, take her"

Without even waiting he dropped her and to his surprise instead of falling she floated. They all stood there looking at her levitating in midair until…

Her eyes opened.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you all who reviewed added to your favorites and begun following._**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

Her eyes opened….

Everyone gasped….

The room then fell silent.

She suddenly stopped levitating and fell to the ground. She sat up on both legs folded behind her with one hand between her leg and her other hand rubbing her eye. Now they saw her eyes. It was a blazing orange with golden halos almost like Tsuna in hyper mode.

She first glared at Fran who was even for the first time shocked. Even bel wasn't laughing his famous 'shishishi' laugh. She got on both legs the golden hair swinging below her waist and over her shoulder covering her exposed breast.

She moved her mouth. They all stared.

"G-Giotto…..O-Onii-chan?" She looked around frantically.

"Voiiiiii! She's just a brat! MAYBE SHE'LL START CRYING LIKE A SPOILT BRAT!" the silverette said waving his sword.

Almost on cue the female sky held her hands to her side and two enormous blast of sky flame burst out almost on full speed. Everyone dead pan. She went in the air and started darting all over the room looking for her brother. She lifted tables, lifted machines…..she lifed a tank about three hundred times her size- cue even one sweat drop in their pale chibi modes-

"Onii-chan! Onii chan!" She called him in a singy song voice almost as if they were playing hide and seek. What was it? It thousandth time when Xanxus' eyebrow twitched and he pulled out his gun.

"If someone doesn't sure her up I swear I'll send that trash to hell!"

The light shone through the gun readied to be fired.

The Vongola Primo's sister nose twitched, she smelt sky flame-let me correct that- strong sky flame…..and it wasn't hers.

Xanxus was ready to fire when the girl crashed into him full speed.

Levi's jaw fell to the ground and the rest of the Varia was just plain old shock.

"What are you-" Xanxus said raising up with the girl but immediately his face was crushed in her bossom in a tight-VERY TIGHT- hug

"Onii-Chan! I was looking for you and I couldn't find you! Why didn't you answer?" She continued hugging the Ravenette who was obviously struggling.

"Get off Trash!" He shouted a little muffled since he was literally being squashed. Sadly when the Sky got out he was greeted by two things that immediately gave him a nose bleed.

"Huh? Your bleeding…." She said looking down, "Wait…how comes your hair got black…..and your eyes are red….have you grown?" She turned around and knelt down checking his foot taking off his shoes and looking at his foot.

"Mama said that when your foot gets nigger that means your growing…WOAH….your foot is really big you **did** grow Onii Chan"

She was completely oblivious to the fact that she was naked…..

She was kneeling over looking at Xanxus foot her ass in the air….

Her legs apart….

Giving the Varia boss the world's most best view of where the babies would come from…yup he had front rows seats, passed 3D it was just…..there.

Xanxus didn't even have the strength to glare. She was firstly obviously naked and then a while ago stuffing her breast in his face, and now, giving him free tickets to her sexual organ…he gave up….for the first in his life…..he was defeated….he dropped to the ground blood oozing out his mouth like a fountain and now then slowly running down his nose forming a puddle.

Levi for the second time had his jaw dropped to the ground, He pulled out his box weapon and walked up to the girl.

"You will pay for what you've done to Boss!"

She turned around and saw Xanxus on the ground passed out and this big thick black dude standing over him with this wicked looking expression on his face. He stepped forward and accidentally stepped on the passed out Xanxus' hand causing the unconscious boss to twitch in pain.

Levi eked, he didn't meant it, he was about to walk forward to attack the girl and he accidentally stepped on his boss hand. He quickly got over it since luckily he was asleep and looked at the girl who was now…..glaring daggers at him.

"Youuuuu"

The Varia twitched, It was like she was an entire different person, a burst of flames erupted underneath her and then her hair was on fire, yes….on fire. Her eyes gleamed devil red and they could all swore that, except the prince since the prince is sexy, they peed their pants. Level didn't even get time to attack, he was about to scream in horror at the amount of flames that was sprouting out when suddenly they all froze to witness…wings. It reminded them of Byakuran, except hers was larger. She raised her hand and narrowed it at Levi and immediately arrows of flames aimed at him pinning him to the wall.

You could hear the lightening guardian scream in pain and then almost on cue his impact was accompanied by a huge bomb like flame that landed on him deepening the hole he had created with his impact. The next second they saw him crawling out of the hole with barely enough life to move a next finger, then that's when Primo's sister, from the air, came crashing down on him. The speed was ridiculous even the glass in the room began to break and the humidity in the air went crazy and when she landed-

"Bad boy!" The girl said pointing a finger at the lightening guardian. "Bad, bad boy"

Cue everyone head drop and Levi passing out.

Xanxus through his wine glass on the silverrette who immediately began swearing.

"VOOOOIII WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"Wake the sky trash up" Xanxus said pointing at Primo's sister who was actually sleeping in the couch now completely dressed.

Squalo walked over to the girl giving it a second thought before touching her, after witnessing how she dealt with Levi he had to admit he was quite afraid of what this girl might do. Plus….after she defeated Levi she just fell asleep. Luckily one of the female workers took the privilege of dressing her. Now he looked at her peacefully sleeping on the couch. He gulped and reached out to touch her on the shoulder. Suddenly the girl sprang up and the shark jumped causing the papers in his hand to fall out. Xanxus rolled his eyes and waited for the girl who suddenly got up and looked directly at him.

"Where's Giotto?"

"Vongolo Primo? He died 1000 years ago"

Squalo immediately sprang up giving Xanxus a shocked expression, how could he just tell her so plainly

The sky looked pale for a moment and then she shook her head from side to side furiously batting away approaching tears. "What do you mean 1000 years ago…have I been frozen for so long?"

"Yes- you knew you were frozen?"

"Yes…..Onii chan did it…..however; I never knew so much time passed"

"Aren't you troubled that your brother is dead"

"Onii chan…." She looked down then looked back u at him almost as if with a new revelation, "Onii chan had a plan to make the world a better place….and so when he began to, he told the family that they would be people going against him, so his death should b expected, but one with happiness because he was trying to save the world" She smiled brightly.

Xanxus stared at her for a while and then he spoke. "Why did your brother freeze you?"

"I can't answer that" She said immediately

"Hn, trash" He said before taking a drink from the bottle. "You have sky flame so I'm guessing that you're really good, you'll be a perfect asset to the Varia"

"B-boss your thinking about putting her in?"

"What do you expect shark trash, now get me a next bottle of wine and call the other Varia members"

The silverette sighed and walked over to the table took up the bottle and left the room.

"Ummmmm…..What is the Varia?"

"An assassination group"

She gasped, "You kill?!"

"Yes"

"Then I do not which to partake in that! I won't join!"

"You don't have a choice, we are Vongola, the 10 generation of your brother, automatically, you are doing this for him."

"W-what do you mean"

"It doesn't matter what reason caused your own brother to freeze you, whatever it is, I can assure you it must be something you regret"

She went silent. She clenched her fist and bit her bottom lip, something Xanxus took note of.

"Think of this as your debt, you're indirectly repaying him"

"Wha-what?"

"I mean, it's not as if a worthless trash like you got the chance to repay him…..of course you were frozen"

"I'm not worthless! Plus, I'm Giotto's sister, the man who created your organization, I at least do deserve some respect-"

"I believe I'm the one that deserves the respect I'm the one who unfroze you after all"

There was a long pause and the two stared at each other in silence. The door creaked open and Squalo stepped in, along with Belphegor, Fran, Lussuria and Mammon.

"Shishishishi~ the air feels tense, the prince feels like he's interrupting something" Laughed Belphegor

"Senpai, stop stating the obvious and pay attention we're obviously here to see boss not to try and get him talk about what just happened."

Squalo cleared his thought and stepped pass the storm and the illusionist and walked over beside the female sky.

"I'd like to introduce you to our new Varia member"

Everyone went silent. Even Belphegor smile dropped.

"Shishshishi, You're joking right?" He said his Cheshire cat grin back intact.

She stayed silent, Xanxus mentally took that as a yes that she would comply.

"So~ Lussuria said breaking the tension, "Don't be shy~ At least tell us your name and something about you, well what you can remember that is"

"My….My name is Giana…..I'm 24…..I'mfrom Italy….I know to speak Japenese."

"A-Anything else?" Lussuria asked….that was just too little for him to know about her.

"I have sky flames and I'm Giotto's brother…..oh yea…..I Have the Flame of Art"

"The flame of art?" They all said in unsion except Xanxus who just raised and eyebrow.

"Some people fight with gloves, some with gun, some with swords, I have the ability created those with my flames strengthen them, use it to fight and even create other things…."

"I see…..that explains the wings and the arrows" Squalo said fingering his chin.

"I have an intervention, She might be an asset to the Varia, but financially speaking she's freeloading, can you at least tell me how can she be an asset to us."

"The prince likes her, she's fragile and pretty…I'll make her my toy"

"She's a woman so she can be a maid" Mammon insisted

"I say lets not treat GG (yes her new nickname courtesy of Lussuria) like that…..let's just make her our new addition"

"Senpai" Fran said tugging on the Prince's shirt, "What do you think would happen if she actually became someone's lover?"

They all froze.

"Then she'd be mine" Xanxus said finally speaking a smirk on his face almost like one from the Vongola's Cloud Guardian Hibari Kyoya.

Heavy blush came over Giana's cheek and suddenly she walked pass them all almost as if she was a passing ghost.

How can you all say something like that! Even that damn Xanxus

* * *

_**Please review it persuades me to continue**_


End file.
